The following discussion discloses electrodes and electrochemical cells and methods of making such electrodes and cells for use in an implantable medical device (IMD) that is very compact, such that IMD can be readily implanted in small spaces within the patient's anatomy, and such that the IMD is less likely to cause patient discomfort. Additionally, manufacturing of the electrodes and electrochemical cells for such IMDs can be facilitated due to several features, which will be described in greater detail below.